


Jane's World

by PinkStorm



Category: Pre-Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStorm/pseuds/PinkStorm
Summary: Credit to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash, and TNT NetworkWritten in 2015, Revised in 2020 - Jane's POV"When I first met her, she was mostly to herself and a bit uptight"...
Kudos: 5





	Jane's World

**Author's Note:**

> Jane's POV (Revised, Yet the Same AU with Nina Added To It)

(Beep, Beep, Beep) Smash!

Its Saturday, and why on earth is my clock alarm beeping...really?!

Hmm, its 7:30 am, guess I'll get up and fix me a 'cup of Joe', hit the shower, take Jo out for a walk, and clean up my apartment a bit. After coming back from our walk, I feed Jo and made me some breakfast. After cleaning up the place, Jo and I relaxed on the couch while watching the ESPN updates. As I'm watching the latest updates, my phone buzzes of an incoming call. 'Please, don't let it be Dispatch' I pray as I think to myself, I answered "Rizzoli" without looking and its Frost on the other end.

"Hey Jane, I know that its Saturday and our day off but I was wondering if you like to join us later, say around 4:00 pm for a bit of bowling and go-cart racing".

To his surprised, I said "Yeah" without even thinking who all is going to be there. I guess you could say, 'I was having a good day today' so meeting up with Frost and the others was a 'no-brainer'. With plans for an outing for later, I turned off the T.V. and went back to bed for a nap. After what felt like hours, which really was about an hour-and-a-half of sleep, my ma, of course, lets herself in.

"Jane, why haven't you answered your phone"?!

I looked at her puzzled to what she was talking about, "I didn't hear my phone ring plus it must be in the living room where I left it...why"?!

"I'd thought you were ignoring my call and I worry, okay"?!

"Ah, Ma...I'm alright, besides I was just taking a little nap, what's going on"?

"Oh, nothing. I was just stopping by to see if you wanting anything from the store, I'm sure you're low on a few items in your pantry, that's all".

This lady knows her daughter so well. I tell her "later", but for now I just wanted her to sit and talk for a minute.

"Has hell frozen over, who are you and what have you done with my daughter", My Ma with the sarcasm

"Okay, I deserve that".

After Ma had left to go get a few items, I was thinking about what she had said to me from the time when I was a baby up 'til now. Despite not giving her a couple of grandkids from me and Frankie, as of yet, she really is proud of me and what I'd accomplished so far. It had me thinking of all that I've been through, people I've met or yet to meet, some I wished I've never crossed paths with, namely Hoyt. But I guess with that, I would probably be still reckless and stupid. I still 'Thank God' for the people who I'm mostly close too right now besides my brothers, Ma, and little T.J. Maura, Korsak, Frost, and Nina comes to mind and I never thought that I could have such a bond with them.

Maura, the ever-so-quirky Chief Medical Examiner since meeting me, she has become more open, a bit daring, and more relaxed. When I first met her, she was mostly to herself and a bit uptight. With her wealthy background and how she was raised, she couldn't help it. But after inviting her a few times for drinks with the guys, inviting her over to my place for a spell, she eventually opened up and more or less with some form of Wikipedia as well. She wasn't what I had once thought before but as it turns out, Dr. Maura Isles is truly a warm, smart, passionate, and fun-loving person. She's my best friend who still surprises me at times, along with her pet turtle...oops correction, "tortoise" Bass. Hm, maybe there is something to exploring our usual friendship as I wonder would she be gamed?

Korsak, Sergeant Detective of BPD, my first partner since I've made detective in Homicide, has always had my back. He taught me everything that I needed to know in this division. I look at him as a 'father figure' of sorts because there are times when I can be so stubborn and hot-headed, especially when we have a difficult case, he seems to always know what to say enlighten of a situation. Humph, maybe I should watch some of those animal videos he always looking at...on second thought "No Way"!

Frost, my present partner and good friend, brilliant on computers, not so much around dead bodies...(shaking my head, a bit amusing), also has my back and quick on his feet. That really comes in handy when chasing perps in and around Boston. And Nina, Frankie's partner, she's bright, young, easy to get along with, and she also knows her shit too when it comes to computers. I'm glad that she and Frankie gets along really well plus I don't have to worry too much about him out in the field. I feel as though 'we' are unstoppable and 'bad-ass' of course.

It is about twenty minutes now before I met up with Frost and the others, and I'm wondering 'Where the hell is Ma'?

Its been a couple of hours since she left my apartment after we'd talked and I've been daydreaming for the most part of it, the people in my life, friends, and acquaintances. Just when I was about to call her, my phone buzzes, and she tells me that she got delayed with my brothers and for me to go on and met with Frost.

She reassures me that it is okay and she'll bring the grocery items a little later.

"Okay", I said, making sure that Jo had some more food put out as well as her water and out the door, I went. As soon as I've arrived, Frost met me at the entrance of the doorway at the 'Bowl-A-Rama'.

"It is a big crowd tonight, Frost", as we walked in.

"There's a party going on but we're at the far corner over there".

Approaching closer to our group, I noticed Lydia, Tommy, Constance, Cavanaugh, Rondo, Riley, Hope, and Caitlyn?!

"What's going on"? My question to Frost.

Ma and Maura stepped up to announce of my twenty-years on the force!

WHOA!

I was expecting none of this, with the work-week that we just had earlier! As I look around the many faces, people I know, some familiar, others are new of the BPD, I'm in tears. Lt. Cavanaugh comes by my side to congratulate me on a job well done, as he says to me,

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, may I present to you, this golden plague award for your dedicated service and thousand dollar savings bond amongst your colleagues, friends, and family".

I'm in total shock as I stare at this award and shaking Cavanaugh's hand. Ma and Maura are bursting with tears of joy as well as applauds from everyone throughout the bowler rink.

"Thank you, Sir" as I received the award and I had to contain myself in order to make a speech. "Well, this day turned out to be more than what I expected. I point to Frost, "I 'owe' you one, good plan". First and foremost, I like to thank my family and friends for their love and support. I know dealing with me is no easy task but I love you all for it. Thank you as well for coming and sharing this joyous occasion, your presence means a lot to me, and lastly, I will continue to serve as Boston's finest for as long as I'm able...Thanks again".

After the 'unexpected' party that lasted for a few more hours was over and everyone's gone their separate ways.

I'm over at Maura's house to unwind a little.

Ma just left a while ago, and Maura and I are sitting on the couch enjoying a beer or two. The television is on low volume and I'm staring into space until

"A dollar for your thoughts".

I chuckled and corrected her, "That's a penny for your thoughts, Maura".

"Oh, whatever then", she says.

Anyways, I tell her about earlier this morning about her and the group and how I've matured in recent years. Not in my wildest dreams, that I would befriend someone like her (no offense), to be in this profession this long, nor to become a leader in my own right. I have come a long way from that naive, little rowdy kid to a rather successful homicide detective.

As we continue to sit there, I tell her that she has been the best friend that a person could ever have and I wouldn't take her friendship for granted. Although too, for now, I tell her that she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and can I kiss her. She watches me and I see a little misty eye coming from her but she's okay and we hug for a brief moment. Oh just feeling of her body next to minds, ah I am in heaven now. As it is getting late, we turn in for the night and get ready for Sunday dinner tomorrow, as well as back to work come Monday morning. And here I lay with Maura in bed hoping that maybe one day she and I can be more than just best friends.

"Goodnight Maura".

"Goodnight Jane".

Yeah, I must say it truly is my life, my world and I wouldn't change it for a minute as long as I got Maura by my side...

\- JCR -


End file.
